New Start
by 9ADDy7
Summary: Pam escapes her abusive fiance' to Dunder Mifflin where she meets Jim. Jim starts to fall for Pam. Can Jim heal her scars? This is my first Fanfic so flame as much as you can ;D    Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Pam woke with a start . Cold sweat was dripping from her forehead and she could still see the picture of her ex-fiance' in her mind. _It's over._ She thought to herself. She was far, far away from Roy. And finally she was safe.

When she finally excaped Roy Pam didn't know where to go. She knew she had no hope on her own. But she didn't care. She wanted, no **needed** to have a fresh start. And Pennsylvania seemed like the best place for it. With her new job as an assistant at Duner Mifflin and her new apartment, Pam hoped she would be okay.

Pam stilled her racing heart and looked over to her clock on her bed side. She groaned as she saw that the time was 5:01_. _She still had two hours until work. She wiped her sweaty forehead with her sleave and got out of bed. She decided to make herself breakfast. It was the one thing she hated doing. But since she woke up so early she really did'nt have any another choices. Moving to the draws Pam froze. She started to think of that one memory that she wanted to forget. She willed herself to stop thinking of Roy. But now that she started to think about Him, she could'nt stop.

_Pam was making breakfast for Roy like she was forced to every morning. Pam was'nt a very good cook but Roy insisted that every wife must make her husband a feast so that they could live in the "beautiful" house they had now. When she heard the creaks of the floorboards Pam realised that she was late. She had'nt made Roy his breakfast the time she was suppose to. Pam panicked and went to apologised to her fiance'. "I'm so sorry Ro-" BAM! Roy slapped Pam across the cheek. "DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGISE FOR SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE DONE NO. !" Roy grabbed Pam by the hair and dragged her towards the sink. Pam decided not to fight this really was her own fault and she deserved the punishment. Roy pushed Pam against the counter and fumbled to find the kitchen knife. Once it was found Roy waisted no time and started to "punish" her. Holding the blade up to Pam's face, Roy started to have the ghost of a smile on his lips. Not the kind Pam saw when she first saw him. The man who was handsome, was great with kids and even had her friend's approval. But the kind of smile that meant Roy was happy to be Pam's teacher and to make her see what's right and wrong. Roy was starting out slow this morning. Just little cuts here and there. Always places where no one could see. Nothing Pam could'nt take. Suddenly Roy sunk the knife into Pam's arm. Blood started to soak out of the Pam's arm, but did'nt feel anything. She could'nt think straight let alone feel pain. Roy grabed the knife and pulled it out of her. He drew back his arm and punched Pam in the mouth sending her back against the counter. Roy then grabed her and threw her to the ground. Meanwhile laughing at her while she covers her face. Kicking Pam in the ribs, Roy heard a loud POP! Knowing that it was her ribs cracking or maybe even breaking, Roy started to laugh at how weak she was. Pam shaking away the stars she started to see,Pam knew that she had to do something. Normally punishment was'nt this bad. Burns and small cuts were the worst she got. Not this. Roy left shortly afterwards, shaking his head at how stupid she was. Knowing this was the time Pam waited for Roy to get ready for work. Hearing the shower turning on, Pam started to crawl to the cabinet in the hallway closet where Roy kept his gun. Grabbing the gun Pam ran/hobbled to where Roy was already dressed for work. Not caring if there were bullets in it or not Pam raised_ _the gun at Roy. He froze where he was. But thought better of it considering Pam was just a stupid little ant under his powerful shoe. "Pam.", he said "Put down the gun before you hurt yourself" He smiled as she stood where she was,not backing down. "I'm leaving" Pam said,surprised by how strong her voice was. "And why would I let you do that?" Roy asked with bitterness in his voice. "I don't deserve this", Pam said "And you don't deserve life." Roy started to look sad. Almost looking like he did when they first met. "But Pam, I love you" Pam started to re-think what she was about to do. What if he was really sorry this time? What if we could be happy together? Seeing that Pam was close to putting down the gun, Roy went towards her. All expressions of the Old Roy was gone. Replaced by some one Pam did'nt know. Scared, Pam pulled the trigger and shot Roy. Once, twice and three times. Blood was pouring from Roy's stomach, where he was shot, and from his mouth. Knowing it was the time to leave, Pam raced out of the house. Never to look back._

The sound of Pam's deep breathing pushed her out of her memory. Pam looked down a herself and saw that her fists were so clenched that her knuckels were starting to go white. _There's no danger here_ Pam thought. She slowly calmed herself and looked at the time. It was 6:00. she was so caught up in the memory that time flew by. Walking to her shower Pam decided that she really was'nt hungry. In fact she couldn't even think of food right now.

After she was out of the shower Pam stood in front of her full-length mirror. Considering it was the first day Pam decided to a bit formal but still casual enough not to stand out. Her long, blue sweater covered all of her scars and burns and her black pants covered her still visible bruises. Pam had her long, curly hair in a tight bun. She did'nt wear any make up. She hated the stuff. Out of habit Pam triple checked to make sure none of her damage was seen. Pam grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment. She was so nervous she could'nt think straight.

**Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Should I continue or just forget about it?**  
><strong>-Addy<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Pam arrived at her new job she parked in the parking spot that would be the easiest for her to get out of. She checked her watch and noticed that she had a couple of minutes to spear. She did'nt want to be too early for her first day. After about ten minutes Pam opened her car door and grabbed her bag. "This is it." She said to herself. She took a deep breath and finally had the courage to actually get out of the car. After double checking she locked her door properly, Pam took the steps to her new job where she would hopefully have a fresh start.

The first thought that Pam had when she first walked into the building was that it was quite a small building. The second was that there seemed to be someone yelling about someone putting their bobble head in jelly.(**A/N I know it's called jello or something in America. But it just felt weird writing that**) The man stopped mid yell and turned to Pam. "Who are you?" Pam's eyes widened as she noticed that he was talking to her. "Pam" She replied as she just stood there awkwardly on the spot. "Dwight Schrute. Assistant, Regional Manager." "Assistant _to the_Regional Manager, Dwight." Another man said from his desk. The man stood up from his chair and walked over to Pam. He was tall with short brown hair and an easygoing smile. "Hey, I'm Jim Halpert." Jim held up his hand for a hand-shake. Pam stiffened and stared at it until he finally dropped it. _Men,_she thought,_their all the same no matter what. Sure they seem nice at the start but sure enough, one day they all drop the act and turn into the mad,cold men that they are._ Jim, unmoved by her rejection, lead her toward the desk at the front. Judging by the phone and the name plate that said _Reception_,it looked like her desk. "This here is your desk. Just sit down and get used to the feeling of peace because in a few minutes when Michael comes in, your'e going to wish that you took that job at Walmart." Jim said with a chuckle. Pam almost smiled at what he said but thought better of it. _Don't want to show feelings now do you Pammy?_ She heard Roy say. Jim frowned when she did'nt say anything and walked back to his desk. _Great the first nice person that I've met today and already I've hurt his feelings._ Pam sighed and sat down at her semi-bare desk. Pam was just settling in when she heard someone entering the building. Pam noticed that everybody's faces turned to an irritated expression. _That must be Michael then_,Pam thought. Michael was half way to the room ,that was probably his office, when he stopped mid-step. Michael turned around and stared at Pam. She frowned at the expression on his face. ".Who are you?What are you doing here?Why are you here?Would you like some of my slushie?" Michael said in a very sugar rushed voice while shoving his drink near her face. At this close contact Pam took a step back. Jim, noticing Pam's discomfort, jumped up and rushed over to Michael. "Michael, this is Pam. Pam's the new receptionist remember?" "Jimmy Boy!Slow down and say what you said again." Jim sighed and started again. "Michael Pam is the new-" "Would you like some of my slushie?" Jim gave up and grabbed the drink out of Michael's hand. After a couple of seconds Michael noticed that his drink was gone and started to run around looking for it. "Here Slushie, are you?" Michael said while looking behind his office door. Giving up, Michael slammed his office door and went for a nap. "I swear when ever he drinks one of those things it's like his drunk." Jim said while rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I hope that was'nt too bad for you. I suggest you as little noise as possible so you don't wake him up. He get's cranky when he wakes up. Plus he get's _really _bad morning breath." This time Pam did smile at his joke.

After the annoying introduction with her new boss Pam sat down at her desk. It was bare and was in a need of decorating. Pam deciding that concidering her boss was asleep and one of her coworkers was putting super glue on Dwight's key board and phone while he was in the bathroom, she might as well make a list of what she can do to make her desk a little bit more workable.

1. A candy jar of some sort.

2. A little pot-plant

3. A new chair that does'nt squeak when ever you move it slightly.

Pam was half way through her list when she saw Jim waling towards her. " So how's your first day? Amazing right?" Pam let out about of a big yawn,proving that she has done nothing at all. "Well to make your day better I thought I'd show you the one thing that will make your your month too." Jim pointed over to Dwight who was about to sit down on his chair. Dwight picked up his phone and was calling a client. While on the phone he starting typing something in his the pure concentration on his face, Pam guessed it was something important. Or he was playing online solitaire. Dwight let out a yelp when he realised that he couldn't move his finger of his keyboard. "I'll call you back." Dwight said, hanging up the phone. When Dwight saw that his other hand was stuck to his phone he turned to Jim. "You!" He said, trying to point a finger at Jim but could'nt because of his sticky situation. Pam laughed at the sight of Dwight. She covered her lips with her hand. She just laughed. Pam has'nt smiled, let alone laughed since she was with _Him_. Pam got up from her chair and ran to the bathroom. Once their she rain into a cubical and sat down on the toilet's lid. She put her head in her hand and let out a shacking sob. She was'nt supposed to smile. She had to be a stone,a blank canvas with no expression. That way she could'nt let anyone know she was there. Pam remembered the night when she smiled around Roy and flinched. _"A wife is not supose to have emotion or feelings. Which means no expression. Even if you hear the saddest news, you just nod and stay blank. Do you understand?" Roy said, slaping Pam across the face. She just stood their like stone. Roy nodded,kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room._ Pam did'nt know how long she sat their for. But after a few hours she noticed that it was five o'clock. Time to leave. Pam stood up and walked out of the building without saying a thing to Jim, who was said goodbye to her.

**And there's chapter two! So school's starting back up next week DX That means I might not update alot. I'll try, though don't worry :) And if my teacher asks why I have'nt finished my homework I'll just blame it on you's :D **

**Review? Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top?  
><strong>

**-Addy**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned the Office I would make sure Michael gets slapped every episode. I REALLY don't like Michael :/**

The day after Pam's emotional outburst she could'nt think of leaving her house to go to work. She dreaded the questions that Jim would most likely ask. So she decided to pull a sickie. What she really planned to do was somehow she just could'nt form the words. She would just wait until Jim _might_ forget what happened.

Pam layed in her bed. She really did'nt need to do anything and she did'nt want to do anything either. She just wanted to lay in bed. But of course that never works out. Ever. Pam could hear the faintest sound of squealing. Maybe it was even howling, but what ever it was, it sure woke Pam up from her nothingness. She got up from her bed and looked out her window to see what was making that horrid sound. What she saw was'nt very pretty, not at all. Lying very still on her lawn was a cat. It was'nt moving and was surounded by something that looked alot like blood. And man was there alot of it. Pam ran out of her room and out of the house, not even thinking to put shoes on. When outside, she tried to hold off the vomit that was bound to come up. The cat looked like it was in alot of pain. Too much pain for it to be from a cat fight, and not enough pain for it to come from a car accident. From the back of her mind Pam just _knew_ that the injures came from It's "owner". Pam ran into her house to find some towles and get her car keys.

She ran back outside and stopped as she got to the cat. She could'nt really tell right now but it looked like it was breathing. Pam crouched down and wrapped up the cat with the towles. The cat weakley _meowed_ in responce. Pam took this as a good sign and went to her car. After unlocking the car She put the cat down in the passenger seat and sat down in the driver side. Pam drove as quickely as she could to the vet, hopeing that the cat would be ok.

_After Pams taken the cat the the vet._

Pam was currently sitting in the waiting room. After she took the cat in, the vets told her to wait while they examened him. It's been about an hour now and Pam was starting to get worried. She did'nt know why she cared alot about that small little cat. Maybe it was because she always kinda wanted a cat but was refused one by Roy. Or maybe it was because the fact that the helpless kitty was probably abused like her and the fact that she could relate to him made her relieved that she was'nt the only one. But what ever what made Pam so attached to him made her lie and say that he was hers. She did'nt know what over come her, but the thought of the cat coming home with her just sent joy through her. It was probably silly to other people, but Pam did'nt care. She **needed** this cat. She did'nt want to admit this to herself, but Pam was starting to get lonely. But the first sign of happiness and Pam ran away, so hopefully this cat will help her.

"Ma'm?" Pam looked up to see one of the vets facing her. Pam got up and rushed over to him.  
>"How is he? Will he be ok? What's wrong with him?" Pam saw that the vet gave her a weird look so she just took a deap breath and started again."What happend to him?" Pam said to the vet. He walked over to the waiting chairs and signaled for her to sit down aswell, which Pam did. "Your cat has sufered alot of injuries,Miss," The vet said."He was a couple of sprained paws, a broken tail, several broken claws and quite alot of glass was stuck in he's paws." Pam gasped at he's injuries. <em>How could someone do that to him?<em> Pam thought to herself. "Is he going to be ok, though?" Pam asked the vet, while fidlling with a peice of string that was unraveling on her pajama top. "Right now he's not too good, but in a couple of days he will be better. Not back to his old self but just 's going to have to stay here until that time, though." Pam was dissapointed at this fact but nodded anyway."There's not really a reason for you to be waiting here. You may go home if you wish." Pam didnt want to leave her new pet but gathered her purse up to leave anyway. _I guess now is the time to get pet supplies._ Pam thought as she got in her car.

Pam was standing in the pet shop. She didnt have the slightest idea in what a cat needs. The only pet Pam ever had was a gold fish when she was seven, and she killed that after a week. But hopefully that would'nt happen to the cat she now suposely had been about ten minutes and she still has'nt chosen anything. That was also a bad thing about Pam, she could'nt shop to save her life. Roy would always do the shopping so she would'nt buy anything that would ruin his reputation. And even when she was in high school she would always buy her self books instead of buying the thing she actually really needed. **(A/N Am I the only one who does that? Man, I hope not :P)** So she was practicully doomed right now. She did'nt want to ask one of the shop assistance because that would only make matters worse. She would probably ask him or her stupid and obvious questions that would take hours to explain and then re-explain if she was confused. She heard a ringtone coming from someone's phone around her and looked over to see who had the Mario Bros theme song blareing out of their phone. Pam froze as she saw who it was. _Jim. _Pam started to panic and ran to a different asile. _What if he sees me?_ Pam thought to herself._ What if he noticed that I was crying yesterday? Or even worse, what if he hates me because I ignored him when he said bye?_ Pam decided to just leave and go to a different pet store. It was better than facing Jim. She was almost out of the door when she heard a voice coming from behind her. "Pam!" She turned around to see a smiling Jim waving at her. Pam took a deap breath and walked up to Jim. "Hi Jim" Pam said to him. She semi smiled at him, but the smile did'nt reach her eyes."What brings you here?" Jim asked. Pam did'nt really know weather or not to tell him the truth. She _did_ say that she would'nt open up to anyone. But Jim was a friend, right? _Ha! Yeah right, you are soo friends after the way you ignored him._ A voise said to her. Pam ignored her and answered. "I've just rescued a cat and I'll be taking him home...But I have absolutely no idea what to buy for him." Jim laughed at her and went to stand next to her. "Well lucky for you," Jim said, while patting her shoulder." I happen to own two cats. Darth and Vader." Pam covered her laugh up with her hand. "You named your cats after a Star Wars character? "Hey!,"Jim said." Darth Vader is'nt just a Star Wars character. He is **the** Star Wars character" Pam did'nt cover her mouth this time. Jim smiled at her laugh and lead her to the cat section.

After about two hours of shopping with Jim, Pam noticed that he was an actual alright guy. A total dork, but still alright. He showed her what she needed to buy and how she needed to look after a cat. They talked about work and Pam even said she would help Jim with his next prank. Or as Jim likes to call it "The Only Time Where Jim Can Pwn Dwight " It was obvious that Jim did'nt like his job. Why he stayed there, Pam did'nt know. Jim never brought up her first day.

"Well this is it." Pam said to Jim. They were in the car park and standing next to her car. They were finished of her cat buying and it was time for Pam to go home. "I hope your cat will survive your ownership" Jim said to Pam, standing infront of her. "Fingers crossed" Pam said to Jim. He smiled and raised his crossed fingers. Pam giggled and went to get her keys out of her bag."I'll see you at work then?" Jim asked Pam. Pam nodded and unlocked her car. "See you tomorrow" Pam said getting into her car. "May the force be with you." Jim said to her while walking away. Pam smiled as she drive out of the shopping centre. She'll deffinately be able to face tomorrow if Jim was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Did you miss me? So yes I do realise that Jim is a wee bit out of character. I actually have no idea where his dorkyness came from. I was just writing and then POOF! Dorky Jim was created XD<strong>

**I just wanted to tell my insanely huge fail that happend to me while walking to school. I was listening to my music and there were other school walkers around me too. I heard this large bird fly over my head and, thinking that it was gonna attack me, I ducked to the ground while covering my head. Turns out I was just listening to the first part of Kings and Queens by Thirty Seconds to Mars. I got A LOT of very odd looks. XD**

**I just got Panic! at the Disco's Vices & Virtues yesterday. It's soooooo good! I seriously can't stop listening to it. I still like A Fever You Can't Sweat Out better :)**

**Reviews are like cookies. They are really sweet and make you feel good :P**

**-Addy**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Pam woke the next day to the sound of he phone ringing. Pam yawned while going to answer her phone.

"Hello?" She said,looking at her clock next to her. It was 9:38. Pam's eyes widend in shock. _I forgot to put my alarm on for work!_

"P_AAAAAAM_!" She cringed at the sound of Michael's annoying voice. It was _way _too early for him to yell, no screech through the phone.

"Oh, hi Michael. I was just about to call-"

"Don't worry about it, Jim already told us that he saw you yesterday and that you were very sick,"Pam smiled and made a mental note to thank Jim. "I was just calling to see if you were feeling better." Pam faked a cough and put on her best sick voice.

"Yes I am quite unwell. But don't worry, I'll definately be in tomorrow" She coughed again to add a bit of sickness to voice.

"Okie dokie P_aaaaaaaammm_. I'll let you get back to your day. But before you go, are you team Edward or Jacob?" Pam sighed and hung up on him. She did not want to talk to Michael, let alone talk to him about Twilight. Pam scrunched up her nose in disgust. She had no idea why teenages were so caught up in the whole "paranormal romance" thing.

Pam realised something as she was watching TV on the coutch. She missed painting. When she was in high school she even thought of going to art school where she could hopefully make a career out of her paintings. Her teachers would always compliment her art and tell her she had talent. But of course she had to give it all up when she met Roy. He laughed at her when she told him about her dreams, telling her that it was just a stupid hobby and that the only thing she would be good at was caring for their future children. He even made her burn all her art work and throw out all of her supplies. Pam shuddered at the memory and jumped off the couch. Roy no longer ruled her life and today was the day to have her old life back, before Roy and his controlling ways.

* * *

><p>Pam was in the local art supply store. Unlike the pet store, Pam knew exactly what she wanted. But she was taking her time. She always loved the look of art stores. It was like a candy for people who loved the rush of painting not the rush of sugar. She took in every little aspect of this store. She always believed in going to familiar stores and hopefully this would be one of them.<p>

"Do you need any help or are you just browsing?" A women with long, curly brown hair asked her.

"Oh, no I was just...Taking my time" Pam answered shyly, thinking that she women would think she was weird.

"Of course," The women said to Pam with a knowing smile.

"I'm Chris" She said, holding a hand out to Pam. Pam stared at it for a couple of seconds and then finally shook it.

"Pam" She replied. Chris smiled at Pam and gestered to her store.

"So Pam, welcome to my store. We have all of your arty needs here and anything else you can think of. would you like some coffee?" Chris said to Pam, walking over to the counter.

"Sure" Pam replied, walking over aswell. Chris passed Pam her cup and leaned against the side of the counter.

"So Pam," Chris said,"You look like someone who knows the joys of art, why have'nt I seen you around before?"

"That's because I only moved here a couple of weeks ago. And only _just remembered_ that I liked to paint." Chris smiled and nodded her head.

"It feels like that when you move does'nt it? Lucky for me, I've lived here all my life. Grew up here when I was a lil' pup and never left." Pam sighed and nodded in agreement. _If only she knew how hard it _really_ was. _

"I'll be right back" Pam said, putting her mug on the counter.

"Of course," Chris said,"Don't let me hold you back from your shopping" Pam smiled and hunted down the things she needed.

Pam was finally getting a piece of her old life back.

* * *

><p><strong>And theres chapter four! Sorry it took me a while, I had writer's block D: But luckily I found the cure: Listening to Panic! at the Disco and drinking A LOT of Pasito :P Go check out my friend FormerTwihard, she's awesome :)<strong>

**So please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! Thankyou to everyone else whos reviewed so far. You guy all get virtual cookies from me 3**

**-Addy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" A paniced Pam said to the man she just ran into. She was running _really_late for work and, in a rush, ran int__o someone, spilling their coffee to the ground. The man smiled and nodded his head._

_"Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." The man said to Pam, smiling down at her._

_"I'm Roy" He said to her, holding out his hand for Pam to shake._

_"Pam." She said to him, shaking the outstretched hand. He was tall with dark hair and a nice smile. _

_"So Pam, I hear the food is pretty darn good in here," Roy said, pointing to the cafe' across the road from them,"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Pam eyes widened in shock. No way was someone as handsome as him was asking out someone like me! Pam thought to her self._

_"Sure." Pam replied. She could always be a little late to work. She had been working there for almost three years and her boss _still_ did'nt know her name. Roy smiled his winning smile and walked over to the cafe' with her._

"No!" Pam shot up in bed with fear. She put her hands in her head and sat there for a minute. That was the day that Pam met Roy. He was kind, sweet and a total gentlemen. Well, he _was_. The moment Pam said yes to his proposal Roy started to change. Tiny things at first, like banging his fist down on the table when their dinner was'nt done right. Or yelling at her when she came home a little later than she promised. It got worse as time went by, though. The first time Roy hit her was a month into their engagement. Pam refused to clean the house because she was coming down with the flu. Roy, furious that she would'nt, pulled her off of their bed and slapped her across the face. Pam still remember the sound that his hand made against her cheek. It was loud and eccoed across the house. It was the first of many times that Roy would hit her.

* * *

><p>Pam got out of bed, got dressed into her jogging gear and ran out of the houe. Pam realised that sometimes when she could'nt paint, jogging helped her take her mind off things. An oval was about ten minutes away from her house and what better way to get their than to walk? It was her warm up,really. Pam got her iPod out of her pocket and switched it on. Pam smiled as Blondie's <em>Heart of Glass<em> stared playing. It was one of her favourite bands and _Heart of Glass_ was one of the songs she used to pelt out with her friends before Roy came along and replaced her friends. Before long Pam was at the oval and sitting under a tree. Watching the sunrise was one of her favourite things to do. The colours and what the light does to the grass and the lake always makes Pam's breath catch. She still had some time until the sunrise so Pam closed her eyes and rested for a second.

* * *

><p>A hand shook Pam's shoulders, forcing her awake. One of Pam's eyes opened, seeking the evil peron who was waking her. <em>Did'nt the person know that every women needed their beauty sleep?<em> She thought. Pam saw the culprate and jumped up. It was Jim.

"Hey Pam!" Jim said to her with a little too much enthusiasm for someone who was up early. Pam rubbed her eyes and looked around. The sun was up and the birds were chirping.

"Damm it!" Pam said stomping her foot on the ground. She missed the sunrise!

"What's wrong?" Jim said, frowning in confusion.

"I missed the stupid sunrise. I got all excited because I was finally up early enough to watch the sunrise and what happens? I fall asleep and miss it!" Pam crossed her arms and scowled. Jim threw his head back and laughed. Pam, insulted, walked away from Jim and went and sat on the playground's swing. Jim cursed himself and ran upto Pam.

"Come on Pam, don't take it seriously. It was funny!" Jim said to Pam who was ignoring him.

"Can't you see where I'm coming from though? You looked like one of those kids who throw tantrums when they don't get their own way." Pam stubbonly turned her head away from him.

"Awww Pam don't ignore me!" Jim went to sit on the other swing that was next to Pam. Unfortunatey it was the baby one which Jim could'nt fit in. Jim, determind to sit on the swing and not lose his cool, ended up falling off the swing. Pam could'nt ignore him anymore. She ended up falling down with Jim, clutching her sides with laughter.

"Oh, so now your'e aloud to laugh at me but I'm not aloud to laugh at you!" Jim said to Pam poking her on the arm. Pam tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. Jim laughed along with Pam until he spotted the time on his watch.

"Oh, crap. I hate to break this funny moment but we've got work in about forty minutes." Jim aid to Pam, pointing to his watch. Pam gasped in shock and jumped up from the ground. Pam waved as she ran home.

"Bye Pam!" Jim yelled in a farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwww are'nt they cute? :) So theres chapter five! :D I just want to point out that I'm eating homemade cupcakes right now and boy are they yum! Omnomnomnom. What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I want to know who I'm writing to so please, tell me your name (or your nick name. I'm not racist like that :P) and two facts about yourself. I'll go first. My names Addy. My favourite colour is black (I refuse to believe that it is a shade) and I'm now listening to Hangman by Motion City Soundtrack.**

**Now it's your turn! :DDDD -I call it the Epic Happy Face**

**Don't forget to review and tell me your name with two facts about yourself :D**

**-Addy**


	6. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hey Guys! So I just wanted to say that I wont be able to update for a while :( I know, I'm sorry but it's just that schools getting a bit hectic and I'm failing a few subjects and my Mum's pressuring me and then 'Life Stess' is getting in the way too. This is feeling like excuse after excuse... Yous understand right? It won't be _too_ long. Maybe three weeks max...

So I see that pretty much nobody did the name and two facts thing. I get it, you guys are just 'too cool' for it. **Cries** Heehee xD Just wanna point out that we've got over twenty reviews! YAY! Thank you for reviewing, yous all get virtual cupcakes :)

What do **YOU** wanna see in this story? Do you want a happy ending, sad ending or a complete twist that you never saw coming? I wanna know what your Story Stomach needs (OMNOMNOMNOM Stories xD)

I'll see you all later!

* * *

><p>-Addy<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Pam woke up to the sound of her stupid alarm and sighed. Today was the day that she would go back to work. Of course she had the rush of nervousness and anxiety when she remembered this but Jim would help her, right?

_Pfft yeah, I'm sure he'd help you. It's not like he wants to get in your pants or anything. What are you stupid, Pammy?_ That same voice spoke to her. Pam shook her head and argued with it.

_He's just trying to be nice. Jim isn't like that at all. He's too kind and understanding._

_Whatever you say Pammy. Just don't expect me to sympathize with you when he tries to make a move. _Pam flinched at the voices words and got out of bed. It seemed that that voice was talking to her regularly now. Before Pam just thought it was one of those voices that you hear when you think to yourself. But now it was forming into something, or some_one_. Pam noticed that the voice was starting to say the things that Roy used to say to her. 'Pammy' was one of Roy's nicknames for her when he was trying to pretend that he was actually a good guy. Now that even in her head he called her that, was just plain cruel.

* * *

><p>Pam was in front of her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She rummaged through it and stopped mid-look. There, in front of her was the veil that was chosen for her wedding. Pam picked it up and stared at it with wide eyes. She, of course, already burnt and threw out her wedding dress long ago. But somehow she forgot about the veil and now it was staring at her, taunting her with her old life. She wasn't allowed to choose her wedding dress. Roy made sure of that. The only thing she could do for the wedding was choose to the damm veil. It was too pretty for her dress and Pam decided that if she was only choosing one thing, then she would go all out on it. Pam shoved the veil back into the wardrobe and sunk to the ground. Putting her head in her hands, Pam let out a sob. Maybe she couldn't live this life after all. She already ruined it at work and now she can't even face one thing that brought her memories of her old life. Roy was right, she is weak and pathetic.<p>

Pam couldn't take it anymore. There was a throbbing in her head and an ache in her chest. Somehow she ended up curled in a ball and on the floor, her hands hurtfully pulling at her hair and her face buried in her knees. Pam sucked in small breaths but couldn't breathe. There were black spots darkening her vision and Pam was pretty sure that she was going to die. In the background she could hear the faintest sound of vibrating against wood. Pam's eyes widened when she noticed that it was her phone. Pam squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again. It didn't help though. She still could hardly breathe and her vision wasn't any better. Pam grabbed a piece of the carpet with her hand and pulled herself towards the phone. She _needed_ help and hopefully the person calling could help her. Pam smacked her hand on the bedside table and tried to snatch her phone from it. Instead of her grabbing it, it ended up falling to the ground. Pam reached out to it and pressed the answer button. Pam put the phone next to her mouth and tried to get help. All she could get out though was her heavy breathing, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" The voice said to her. Pam couldn't tell, but it sounded familiar. Pam tried to get her mouth talking to at least say that she couldn't breathe or that she felt like her head was going to explode. But she couldn't get the words out.<p>

"Pam, are you there?" The voice said again. This time it sounded more loudly with worry. Pam peirced her cheek with her finger nails and drawing blood, trying to get herself to calm down. Her vision was getting worse, she was getting dizzy and the fact that she was on her side wasn't helping. Pam breath starting getting worse and it felt like she was finally about to die. Pam was able to get her mouth to form one word.

"Help." She said, dropping her phone and falling into a pit of blackness.

Pam woke to the sound of a faint beeping sound and snoring in the background. She opened her eyes and frowned in confusion. Where was she? She remembered finding the veil and having a massive attack of some sort and then passing out.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice said to her. Pam looked over and saw a sleepy Jim rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Pam asked him, looking around at her surroundings.

"Well, I was calling to make sure that you were coming back to work like you said you would. When you answered the phone it sounded like you were short on breath and didn't speak. I thought you were only joking around with me but when you whispered "help" to me, I knew that you weren't kidding. So I called and ambulance and they brought you here. You've been out for about four hours or so." Jim said to her, ending up in a big yawn.

"Wait, how did you know where I live?" Pam said to Jim in a confused voice. Jim smiled proudly and answered her.

"When I saw you before, at the oval, I knew that you didn't live too far away. So, I just searched for your car for about five minutes. It was like a scavenger hunt, really." Pam giggled and pushed herself up into a sitting position on her hospital bed.

"Pamela! Pa_aaa_mellaaa! Where are you?" An annoying voice said from outside her room. Pam's eyes widened and she tried to make a run for it. But it was too late, Michael found her room.

"There you are Pam! I thought you were gonna die! And then we'd have to have a funeral for you. We decided that I was going to sing at it and then show a slideshow of me grieving our loss. Isn't that true, Jimothy?" Said Michael holding about a hundred 'get well soon balloons' and strangely enough, an 'it's a girl!' balloon. Pam couldn't even start to think what was going through Michaels head when he bought that. Jim sighed and got up from his chair.

"Come on Michael, it's time to go now. Pam has to go to sleep now." Pam faked a yawn and started to slowly shut her eyes, going along with Jim's lie.

"But Jimothy, I didn't even get to tell her my poem about the bunny and the rainbow! Come one, just one more minute?" Michael said, amazingly sounding like a child trying to stay at the park for a little while longer. Jim pushed Michael out of the door and shut it behind him.

"He wasn't lying about the poem," Jim said." It was about a bunny getting sick and the rainbow nursing it back to health with its songs. It's a master piece, really. I'm disappointed that you didn't get to hear it." Pam laughed at Jim's joke and actually yawned for real this time.

"Well...I should go." Jim said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, don't go!" Pam said, stopping Jim from walking out of the room. Pam coughed and explained her sudden outburst.

"If you go I won't be able to stop Michael from coming back. Do it for the bunny, Jim!" He smiled and sat back down on his chair.

"I guess it would get me out of work for the day. So, of course I'll stay. Plus I know it would break your heart if I left" Jim said to her, joking about the last part. Pam blushed and layed back down on her bed.

* * *

><p>They talked about everything. From Michael's ridiculous nickname for Jim to Pam's disgraceful taste of music. Well, according to Jim it was. Not once did Jim bring up the reason why Pam was in the hospital and for that, Pam was glad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! What did you think of this chapter? A bit of sobs and a bit of Jim and Pam cuteness. I love how they're just so awkward :D You know how it took me ages to update because I was too busy studying? Yeah, well I failed the tests anyway... :P<strong>

**So, I need help from everybody! What do you reckon Pam should call her cat? Person with the best name gets a 'shoutout' type thing in the next chapter! (And my love ;D)**

**Random fact: A couple of days ago I quoted The Lord Of The Rings over five times! I'm so proud xD**

**Don't forget to review or I will cut you...A SLICE OF CAKE! =D**

**-Addy xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You're free to go now," The doctor was saying." But I'm gonna have to ask that you have a couple of days off work and have someone stay with you at all times, just in case you have another attack." Pam looked over at Jim who was asleep on the plastic hospital chairs. She nodded to the doctor and he left the room looking at his board.

Pam tip-toed out of bed and went to Jim. His head was relaxed and he was snoring softly. Pam couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw him. She leaned down and started to shake his shoulders slightly.

"Jim," She whispered. "Come on, it's time to wake up." She sighed when he didn't open his eyes. Pam smiled as she got an idea. Reaching down Pam started to tickle his sides. Jim shot up with a snort and woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine!" She told the sleepy Jim. Jim groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"How long have I been asleep for?" She asked while stretching his arms above his head.

"Only about an hour. The doctor told me I could go home." Pam told Jim who was taking a sip of his coffee but frowned when he noticed that it was cold.

"Guess what." Said Pam who sat back down on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"You found Wally?" Jim guessed making Pam roll her eyes at him.

"No, we're both getting a couple of days off from work!" She said.

"I'm confused. Are you kidnapping me?" Said a frowning Jim.

"Not in the sense you're thinking. The doctor said somebody had to stay with me while I'm off work. But I understand if you don't want to do it. I can always find someone else." Pam shied off.

She was so stupid. Of course he didn't want to do it. He's known her for what, not even a couple of weeks? Pam waited for the rejection she knew she'd get.

To her surprise she saw Jim doing a victory dance and fist pumping.

"No work! No work! No work!" He chanted. Pam tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably when Jim tried to do the moon walk and tripped over his own foot.

"When did the doctor say you could go?" Jim asked who took a break from his dancing skills.

"Now, if you're ready. You'll probably want to get some things from your house first." Pam replied.

"Shall we go then?" Jim asked, extending his arm for her to curl.

"We shall." Pam replied with a giggle and curled her arm on his. But then let go when he started to gallop out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>The first thing Pam noticed about Jim's apartment was that it was quite small. It reminded her of an old $2 store that was near her old house. There were hundreds of books piled against his walls and a small vinyl player was in the corner of the lounge room. A collection of video games were stacked along Jim's gaming consoles. That didn't surprise Pam. She knew he was a geeky person.<p>

"Here, make yourself at home. I'll be back in a jiffy." Jim said as he directed her to the couch.

As soon as Jim left the room Pam went straight to his books. Pam wasn't much of a reader but she respected people who took pride in their books.

Pam crouched down and ran her fingers along the spines of the books. Jim had a collection of every book Pam could think of, which wasn't a lot. She made a note to _Google_ some of the books which Pam saw.

"I see you're admiring my children." Said Jim in a way too posh accent, making Pam laugh.

"They're magnificent. How have you raised them so politely?" Pam teased.

"Lots of fruit and veg. And a magic potion that Dumbledore gave me once. May he rest in peace." Jim replied and wiped away a fake tear at the last part of what he said.

Pam jumped up from where she was crouched down and went over to where Jim was standing.

"So, you ready to go?" She asked him.

"Almost, just need to grab one more thing." Jim replied as he walked over to his _Nintendo 64. _He stopped suddenly and turned back to Pam.

"You do have a TV right?" Jim asked with actual worry on his face. Pam just raised her eyebrows as an answer.

"Right that's a stupid question. Who doesn't own a TV these days?" Jim asked as he put it in a bag.

"People with lives, apparently." She answered and followed Jim out of the door.

"Hmmm, I wonder what that's like." Jim wondered, stroking his imaginary beard.

"It's magical. They actually go outside in the fresh air and have a social life. They also don't obsess over playing pranks on their co-worker." Pam said, getting into the passenger seat of Jim's car.

Jim started the engine and turned the radio down. He checked to see if his console was strapped in properly and then reversed onto the road.

"Hey, I do not obsess over pranking Dwight!" He said, faking hurt.

"Looks like someone's in denial." Pam teased Jim.

"You keep that up, Missy and we're turning this car around." Jim said, pretending to be a strict dad.

"Ooh, I'm shivering in my boots." Pam answered.

"You're still obsessing over him." She whispered, earning a glare from Jim.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Office, Google or Nintendo. If I owned Google I'd a GOD.<strong>

**And there we have chapter seven! Did you guys miss me? It's been waay too long, I know. But I'm in school holidays which means I have more of a chance to update! WOOO :D**

**I have to admit this wasn't one of my best chapters. Writer's black is indeed a whore. And a lower class one at that..**

**Review for a dancing Jim? :3**

**-Addy xoxox**


End file.
